


On the Prowl Again

by franciskerst



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Nightmares, Old Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a bad dream...(poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Prowl Again

ON THE PROWL AGAIN

(Old Man's Ravings)

 

Why again, so weary,

To roam the dim alleys,

Switching from streets to doors

And back from doors to streets,

From winks to stares and scowls to smiles?

To sneak into the rooms

Unseen, unknown, alien,

Shadow among shadows,

Stealthy,

Like a cat on the prowl?

 

Why always so greedy,

To grope, at random, rods 

Of flesh, slick and snaky,

For lust of pears, drooping,

In the Garden of Sins?

Is it worth the journey

To squash a fibrous fruit,

Smelling of stale beer,

Tasting of scum and tears,

To suck its sour juice

And spit its bitter seed?

Is it worth the rebuke?

He laughed and I froze up,

Stricken, kneeling,

My hands around his hips,

My head lifted, staring...

With hope, and greed... and fear,

But no surprise or shame.

Yet his laugh tore at me 

With its icy scissors; 

I got up awkwardly, swaying, clutching onto the wall,

Watching him striding off, to his young companions.

And there I was, held down ,

caught in the rolls of drums , 

Pounding my arteries, 

Thumping,

Sounding for the retreat.

And there I stayed alone, upright, and laughed:

Yes, it's worth the journey,

To feel my heart beating,

To feel my blood pulsing in the shaft of my veins 

To remember the men I loved and fucked and fought.

They are lost, I mourn them, but they are dead.

They are cold and rotten in the dirt of my soul; 

I am old and broken

But still, I am alive!


End file.
